The invention relates to a diagnostic radiology apparatus for producing layer images of an examination subject, with a patient support, with a measuring arrangement for irradiating the examination subject from various directions, including a radiation source emitting a radiation beam which penetrates the layer to be examined, its dimension perpendicular to the layer plane being equal to the layer thickness, and of a radiation receiver which supplies electrical output signals corresponding to the radiation intensity measured, and with a computer connected with the radiation receiver for computing from the output signals of the radiation receiver the attenuation values of specific image points of the body layer penetrated by rays, wherein the radiation receiver comprises a row of detectors and for each detector there is a collimator.
With known diagnostic radiology apparatus of this kind, so-called computer-tomographs, the measuring arrangement is rotated, if necessary in several steps, lateral displacement of the measuring arrangement being effected between each rotational step for the purpose of scanning the complete layer to be examined of the examination subject, with the result that each radiation path in the layer examined is intersected by a plurality of other radiation paths and an image of the layer examined can be computed by the computer from the output signals of the radiation receiver. It is known in this connection to arrange the collimator at a location in front of the radiation receiver, so that the individual detectors of the radiation receiver are themselves no longer separated from one another by the collimator walls. As a result, however, it is possible for undesirable scattered radiation to act on the detectors. Furthermore, a separate support-mounting device is required for the detectors, which makes it difficult for detectors to be replaced individually.